ospvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulrah
Originally posted by: SETUP Defeating Zulrah Introduction As most of you know, Zulrah was released today (August 14th, 2015). The hype for Zulrah's release was too great and many people could not wait any longer. But, now that Zulrah is here, some players might struggle to defeat the one we call Zulrah. Zulrah is a boss that is very hard and is not easy to defeat. This is where this guide will come in. This guide will be giving tips and tricks on here to defeat Zulrah as well as additional information that could potentially help you in the long run. If you do not need help with Zulrah or not having a hard time, then this guide isn't for you! The 'Zulrah' boss comes in three (3) forms: Green, Red and, Blue. These forms allow Zulrah to have three different attacks, giving her an advantage over any player. However, the key to surviving Zulrah's deadly attacks is to switch between the Melee, Range, and Magic Protect Prayers. Zulrah's 'Red' form allows Zulrah to have a Melee attack, meaning that you will have to use the Melee Protect Prayer. Zulrah's 'Green' form allows Zulrah to have a Range attack, meaning that you will have to use the Range & Magic Protect Prayer. And finally, Zulrah's 'Blue' form allows Zulrah to have a Magic attack, meaning that you will have to use the Magic Protect Prayer. Inventory & Gear The correct gear and items, inside your inventory, play a important role in your quest to defeating Zulrah. Your gear allows you to put damage into Zulrah and your items allows you to continue to survive against Zulrah's deadly attacks. First, we shall begin will what we should have in our inventory. The contains of your inventory should include: * Two Ranging Potion (4), Two Super Restore Potions (4) or Two Prayer Potions (4), Two Saradomin Brew (4), Two Recoils, and Twenty Sharks. The Ranging Potions will allow you to boost your range level to 112 and giving you the ability to hit more frequently. The Super Restore Potions or Prayer Potions allows you to boost your prayer level, whenever it starts to deplete. The Saradomin Brew Potions allow you to boost your health whenever it gets low, along with a shark, and boosts your defence level to 118. However, the Saradomin Brew will also lower your other combat levels when you drink it. You can easily drink a dose of a Super Restore Potion to reset the lowered combat levels to 99. The recoils allow you to give your opponent a small hit after they have hurt you. This will come very handle as the snaklings will begin to attack, however, they have 1 hitpoint. This will make it very easy to kill and get rid of the snaklings. And lastly, the sharks will allow you to recover 20 hitpoints giving you the ability to put up a fight against Zulrah. Now, we shall move onto what gear you should use. The gear you have must be high quality in order to defeat Zulrah. This gear will help you on the choice when deciding to die or continuing to live on. This gear consists of: an Archer Helm 3749, Ava's Accumlator 10499, Amulet of Glory 1712, Dragon Bolts 9244, Rune Crossbow 9185, Black D'Hide Body 2503, Black D'Hide Chaps 2497, Unholy Book 3842, Gloves, Dragon Boots 11732, and a Recoil 2550. NOTE: THE NUMBERS AFTER ITEM NAMES ARE THE ID'S OF THE ITEM. YOU CAN SPAWN THEM. Of course, this set of gear is for those who do not have a lot of money or in-game wealth. Since everyone is not as fortunate as some of us, it would be unfair to add items that most players do not have. However, I will have this section of this guide dedicated to those who do have in-game wealth. This gear will be somewhat expensive and will of some use to only a few people. This expensive gear consists of: A Robin Hat, Ava's Accumulator, Amulet of Fury, Dragon Bolts, Armadyl Crossbow, Black D'Hide Body or Armadyl Chestplate, Black D'Hide Chaps or Armadyl Legs, Book of Law, Gloves, Ranger Boots, and Ring of Wealth (i). Fighting Zulrah Now that we are ready to go and have the correct items, we can now go out and try to defeat Zulrah. Unfortunately, some people will not come back alive from this journey and others will success. As I have said before, Zulrah has three forms consisting of Melee, Range, and Magic. However, Zulrah does spew it's venom and is extremely poison. You will have to avoid getting caught in Zulrah's venom, but that shouldn't be too hard. To enter, you must speak with Zul-Areth at home. Once you have entered, Zulrah's 'Green' form will be the first opponent to attack. At this point, Zulrah's spew venom all over the surface. This will be known as phase 1. Additional Information - Phases & Spawns: Spawns: North West: East: South: Phases: 1st – Green North 2nd – Red North3rd – Blue North4th – Green West5th – Blue South6th – Red North7th – Green East8th – Blue South9th – Green West10th – Red North Outro Throughout your quest to defeat Zulrah, you will be face challenges like Zulrah's venom, and having to move around to avoid the venom. Just know that everyone will have to face these challenges, so do not feel left out. If an unfortunate thing happens and you die, you can always talk to Zul-Areth to recover your items for 5 PK Points. He will give you back all of your untradeables as well as the gear you used when attempting to defeat Zulrah. I do hope this guide helps many players with defeating Zulrah for the first time or for the 100th time. This guide has given you a full-length explanation on what gear should use, what your inventory should look like, what locations Zulrah will spawned at, and what Zulrah's attack styles are. Video https://www.youtube....h?v=rIWUhFPnQNw